From the prior art, professional metal working tools such as reaming or broaching tools, or boring tools, are known, comprising a manual setting system that allows an insert of the tool, which is used to work the workpiece, in particular made of metal, to be set. Typically, a setting screw, which is adjusted by an operator of the tool, is provided for manually setting the insert. The setting screw acts directly on the insert, so that the position of the insert in the metal working tool is changed when the setting screw is accordingly rotated.
It is thus possible, for example, to change the active diameter of a reaming or broaching tool by adjusting the insert by a particular adjustment travel, whereby the radial distance of the insert with respect to the rotational axis of the reaming or broaching tool is changed. The reaming or broaching tool can thus be adapted to the diameter of a pre-drilled hole.
Analogously, it is thus also possible to set the diameter of a fine boring tool if the corresponding cutting inserts are disposed radially outside on a rotating shank of the fine boring tool. The radial distance of the cutting inserts can then, as described above, be adjusted with respect to the rotational axis of the shank so as to set the active diameter of the fine boring tool. The setting system of a boring tool is designed substantially analogously to that of a reaming or broaching tool.
It has been found to be a drawback of the known setting systems that precise setting and operator-independent, reproducible setting can be difficult to ensure, in particular in the μm range.